utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
S!N
|collabgroup = |official_illustrator = Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = シン |officialromajiname = shin |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 04|month = 09|&year = |ref = A birthday video from S!N's friends |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 17244329 |mylistID1 = 20147756 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 24083704 |mylist2info = participation |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co532974 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = SiNxxx526 |partner = Kuso Manjuu, DC, HAL, Funi (Imouto), Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Stungun, Sekihan |otheractivity = }} S!N (シン) is an who started in July 2010 with a cover of "E? Aa, Sou." . S!N has a deep, rich, smooth, and laid-back voice, which is often described as . However, he often doesn't sing seriously, including randomly changing his voice and pitch during a song to the extent that viewers tag his videos with "wasting his ikemen voice" (イケボの無駄遣い), such as in his cover of "Tokyo Teddy Bear" . He labels these covers as "virgin-like". S!N has covered many popular songs, however, he is noted to have also sung songs of a variety of genres, ranging from ballads, to rock, to up-beat songs, to rap. In ballads such as "Sayoko" or "Kimi he" , he shows his calm and cool voice. His voice would also fit well with rock songs, by making his voice rougher, like to be seen in "magenta" . S!N also raps frequently, first starting with a cover of "E? Aa, Sou." using Alilem's rap lyrics, and later on also doing so called "rap-ish" covers, such as his "Panda Hero" , writing his own lyrics. S!N also often collaborates with other utaite, most frequently with Kuso Manjuu and the members of Fantajii (ふぁんた爺), HAL, Funi (Imouto), Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Stungun. Fantajii's covers often include humorous dialogues. They've also released a collaboration album together, Fa. S!N also has also collaborated with DC, forming the collaboration unit D!NC. They've performed live on stage together and have done duets in some album only songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on January 15, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # (Released on April 09, 2014) # Kusaru Course・Party (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # Riot of color (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) }} Collaboration Units # D!NC with DC # Shinda (死んだ) with Yamunda # Shinseki (親戚) with Sekihan List of Covered Songs (2010.07.19) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Rap ver.- (2010.07.20) # "Truth Bell" (2010.07.21) # "Super・Nova" (2010.07.26) # "Super・Nova" -mu-cho remix- (2010.08.21) # "Uraomote Lovers" (2010.08.21) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.09.18) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.20) # "Chocolate・Train" (2010.09.27) # "Matryoshka" -Rap ver.- (2010.10.01) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" -Osamuraisan guitar ver.- (2010.10.07) # "Pocket ga Suna de Ippai" (2010.10.08) # "Kimi no Taion" -Male key ver.- (2010.10.21) # "E? Aa, Sou." -2nd mix- (2010.10.29) # "Odore" (Dance) (2010.11.23) # "Matryoshka" -2nd mix Rap ver.- (2010.11.24) # "Matryoshka" -Piano ver.- (2010.12.12) # "249.51" (2010.12.12) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2010.12.21) # "Rinnedoori" (2010.12.30) # "Panda Hero" -Rap ver.- (2011.02.26) # "magnet" feat. S!N and Wakou (2011.02.26) # "Panda Hero" feat. S!N, Kai, Kuso Manjuu, Join, Soranin, Saku Mitsuki, 34 (Sayo), *yuuna* and Rittan (2011.03.02) # "Ketsuai Izon" (2011.03.31) # "Abstract・Nonsense" (2011.05.11) # "Torinoko City/Rolling Girl" (2011.05.22) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) feat. S!N and Yamunda (2011.05.27) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. S!N, Kai, Soranin and Kuso Manjuu (2011.05.31) # "Femme Fatale" (2011.06.26) # "Campanella" feat. S!N and Ringojuice (2011.07.15) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) feat. S!N and Kuso Manjuu (2011.07.31) # "Kimi he" (To You) (2011.08.24) # "Babylon" -Rap ver.- (2011.09.09) # "Byouki Mitai ni Kimi ga Suki" (2011.10.24) # "Senbonzakura" feat. S!N, Kuso Manjuu, Join, Zuh, Soranin and Nigauri (2011.11.06) # "Kinniku Tsuukake Ochi no Kokkei na Ketsumatsu" feat. S!IN and Mitsurin (2011.11.11) # "Kagerou Days" -Virgin ver.- (2011.11.20) # "Vivi and Aqua" (2011.12.02) # "magenta" (2011.12.04) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" feat. S!N, apo＊, Shiina Mari, Senra, Sonsaku, Choumiryou and Nitmegane (2011.12.21) # "Ikiryou" (2011.12.23) # "Anti X'mas Superstar" feat. S!N and Fukuroxu (2011.12.24) # "Risouron" (2011.12.30) # "PONPONPON" feat. S!N, HAL, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Stungun and Funi (Imouto) (2011.12.31) # "Kagerou Days" -Synthesizer ver.- (2012.01.09) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Virgin ver.- (2012.01.26) # "PONPONPON" feat. S!N, TAKARA, Yun and hizza (2012.04.21) # "Smiling" ~ZER☻ Edition~ feat. S!N, Galyu, Ashikubi, Koppe, Eve, Chiruri, Kart, TAKARA, Kumakuma, nady, Darumaya, Renoa, Sakuno, Conoi, YOME, Chiko, Minipuni, Riu, 38Ban, Mihomi, Keropi and yu-k@ (2012.06.02) # "Eye Sensor" fea. S!N (rap) and Kumakuma (2012.06.06) # "Envy Catwalk" -Rap ver.- (2012.07.20) # "Fairytale," (2012.08.15) # "j e l L y" (2012.08.26) # "Sayoko" -Piano ver.- (2012.09.14) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) feat. S!N and Kuso Manjuu (2012.10.13) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. S!N, HAL, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2012.10.21) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" feat. S!N, HAL, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2012.10.29) # "Sarishinohara" feat. S!N and Kuso Manjuu (2012.11.10) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -Virgin ver.- (2013.03.31) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) feat. S!N and Stungun (2013.05.16) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared A Kiss With Miku Hatsune) (2013.05.19) # "Reload Words" (2013.06.01) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kami-sama" (2013.06.06) # "Suihei Liebe to Boku no Fune" (2013.07.27) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. S!N, HAL, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2013.08.04) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.06) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Non-Existent Boy Doesn't Sleep) (2013.08.17) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (2013.09.15) # "Waltz Of Anomalies" (2013.09.18) # "Matryoshka" feat. S!N, Ishigantou, Kanseru and Choumiryou (2013.10.12) # "Prodigy no Yuushuu" (2013.10.13) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.29) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "Dennou Kyou Ai Girl" (Computer Insane Love Girl) feat. S!N and Jegyll (2013.11.28) # "Paranoid" (2013.12.25) # "Miyo wa Mite no Okaeri de" (Original with Rocka) (2013.12.27) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (2014.01.24) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.03) # "Yuugure Jettison" (2014.03.28) # "Uso Mitaina Omoide ~Haisai Obachama Bakushin-ki~" (2014.04.05) # "Senkou⇔Frustration" (2014.04.22) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (2014.04.26) # "Arifureta Sekai Seifuku" (2014.06.06) # "Suihei Liebe to Boku no Fune" (2014.06.25) # "Shinkyou⇒Exclamation!" (Original with ) (2014.08.07) # "Tsuiraku" (2014.08.15) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Soutsu Shounen 28-gou" (2014.11.28) # "Heaven and Hell" feat. S!N and Sekihan (2014.12.18) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2014.12.26) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (2015.01.16) # "Seishin Houkai Syndrome" (2015.02.27) # "Yange ∝Scalat!oN" (Original with ) (2015.03.23) # "1/6" (2015.04.11) }} Commercially Featured Discography |track1title = Shinigami no Guitar |track1info = |track1lyricist = Potential 0 |track1composer = Potential 0 |track1arranger = Potential 0 |track2title = Hotarubi |track2info = |track2lyricist = YonoP |track2composer = YonoP |track2arranger = YonoP |track3title = Modal |track3info = |track3lyricist = Barun |track3composer = Barun |track3arranger = Barun |track4title = Shinkyou⇒Exclamation |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Yairi |track4arranger = Yairi |track5title = Shinsedai Nihilism |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Kokoro toka Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu |track6info = |track6lyricist = adstlaxy |track6composer = adstlaxy |track6arranger = adstlaxy |track7title = N |track7info = |track7lyricist = Take |track7composer = Take |track7arranger = Take }} Gallery |S!N NND fukamachinaka.png|S!N as seen on Nico Nico Douga |S!N twitter.png|S!N as seen in his guitar cover of "Marunouchi Sadistic" Illust. by Shakamo (釈鴨) |S!N twitter banner.png|S!N as seen in his Twitter banner |S!N RL.png|S!N as seen in his Twitter |S!N RL 2.png|S!N as seen in his Twitter |roc s!n.png|S!N as seen in Riot of Color |S!N commu.jpg|S!N's current icon |Blessing.gift4u.1766520.png|Taiyakiya, Ajikko, Nitmegane, Shoose, S!N, aki, KOOL, Ry☆, Kamen Liar 217, Cocolu, nqrse, Mes, Hiiragi Yuka and music staff as seen in "Blessing" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Instagram